


Assorted Hobbit Art

by salable_mystic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Acrylics, Art, Din A 1, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: Assorted The Hobbit art (mostly character portraits), Din A 1 in size (59,4 x 84,1 cm or 23x33 inches) and done in acrylic paint.





	1. Bilbo (yes he's wearing one of Thorin's beads ... shhh)

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally not very good at the art thing at all, but sometimes I like doing some anyway ... so here's a collection of my assorted The Hobbit art (mostly character portraits, because drawing limbs and intricate backgrounds ... who am I kidding?). They're all Din A 1 in size (59,4 x 84,1 cm or 23x33 inches) and done in acrylic paint.
> 
> I'll be adding new pieces - if there ever are new pieces - as new chapters, but as this is not a linear story of any sort I am marking it as complete anyway.
> 
> Also I am not very skilled at photographing my own art, am I... .

Bilbo (yes he's wearing one of Thorin's beads ... shhh)


	2. Thorin Oakenshield

Thorin Oakenshield


	3. Fíli

Fíli Son of Dís


	4. Kíli

Kíli Son of Dís


	5. Dís

Dís daughter of Thrain


	6. Thorin is majestic (what else?)

Thorin is majestic (what else?)


End file.
